E3M7: Big Time (Serenity)
E3M7: Big Time is the seventh level of Serenity. It was designed by Bjorn Hermans and Holger Nathrath, and includes a custom music track. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of E3M7 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # The tunnel in which the blue key is found counts as a secret. (sector 95) # The teleporter in secret #1 is also flagged as a secret, and is thus unobtainable without the noclip cheat. (sector 97) # The entire area in which the switch that releases the monsters in the computer room is found is flagged as secret. This includes each step of both stairways (16 steps in all,) and the small space directly in front of the switch. (sector 23) # See secret #3. (sector 24) # See secret #3. (sector 25) # See secret #3. (sector 26) # See secret #3. (sector 27) # See secret #3. (sector 28) # See secret #3. (sector 29) # See secret #3. (sector 30) # See secret #3. (sector 31) # See secret #3. (sector 32) # See secret #3. (sector 33) # See secret #3. (sector 34) # See secret #3. (sector 35) # See secret #3. (sector 36) # See secret #3. (sector 37) # See secret #3. (sector 38) # See secret #3. (sector 177) # After accessing the teleporter west of the start of the level, head through the northern stairs, and open the wall at the top of the stairs. You will find a long tunnel which leads to the room accessed beyond the yellow door. You may also access the tunnel from that same room, by pressing on the section of the wall in the middle of the southwest of the room. There are four secret sectors in this tunnel; the first is the elevator you land on when you access it from the northwest, which can be called down by pushing the horned faces on its east side. (sector 123) # The space in front of secret #20 is the second secret. (sector 127) # The third secret in the tunnel is the long stretch of space in the southeast of the tunnel. (sector 149) # The last secret sector in that tunnel is the space directly in front of the door to the room normally reached with the yellow key. (sector 150) # The entire area in which the yellow key is obtained is flagged as secret. This includes the elevator that leads to it, the space just after it, the door that leads into it, and the passage that leads to it, which is split into five sectors. (sector 89) # See secret #24. (sector 46) # See secret #24. (sector 92) # See secret #24. (sector 90) # See secret #24. (sector 144) # See secret #24. (sector 143) # See secret #24. (sector 156) # See secret #24. (sector 145) Bugs In version 1.0, the lift to the yellow key (sector 107) can only be operated once; theoretically, the player might be prevented from reaching the exit if he does not pick up the key in time. Although the key and the nearby ammo are very close to the lift, it was the authors' intention to avoid creating any inescapable situations in these maps, and so the readme file refers to this as a "minor mistake." Because secret #2 is unreachable without the noclip cheat, you can only get 96% Secrets in this level. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things This map contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Inspiration and development An early version of this map appeared as E2M4 of the collection "Nathrath's Fab Four" (NATHRATH.WAD). Sources * Category:Bjorn Hermans levels Category:Holger Nathrath levels Big Time (Serenity)